Sea Love
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: She is a beautiful creature and he is an interesting creature to her. She is royalty, yet he has captured her heart. (Gruvia)


Walking around the woods.

Just approaching sun rise.

I take my last look and jump.

It felt like bliss.

I was falling, but it felt like I was soaring.

The feeling of being free.

I was making loops in the air.

The wind beneath my wings, strong.

The pink morning sky turning blue.

Twirling in the air yet again.

I let this take me into a fall, like a feather in the wind I land gently and submerge into the water.

The sudden feeling of thrill as I push myself further.

The fresh feeling of cool air.

I resurface from the water and take a deep breath, flipping back into the blue waters I know as home.

A tug on my wrist, when I look at the creature staring at me.

Human.

A human has found my home.

His eyes wide with disbelief at my change.

Pulling me up to the surface, we lay on the rocks.

His eyes again dart to my lower half, now a pair of legs.

"You are beautiful" he says, taking my hand in his.

"You do realize, this has to stay a secret right?" I keep his gaze.

"If it means I can see you again then, I'll protect you from all I can. What's your name, beautiful creature of the sea?" he kisses my knuckles.

"I am Juvia Lockser, princess of the 7 seas." I introduce myself. "What is your name, strange human." I ask.

"I am Gray Fullbuster. I am not a strange human. I just like that you aren't like an ordinary human girl, sorry if you find it strange." he kneels before me with his head bowed and his right hand in a fist over his heart.

"So you know of the old ways, adorable." I grin.

"My father is part of the ancient organization of the Knights of Brotherhood. I was taught to bow to my superiors in such a fashion because it is respectful, especially in the presence of a royal." he keeps his position.

I take his fist off his heart and tilt it so his hand looks like it's going to 'stab' something and place over his chest.

"For my people what you did is a sign of respect, but the sign in front of royals is this way." I teach him.

Since that summer he's been at the sea one day a week to visit me.

It's been a year and he still comes by.

Father was intrigued by the notion of a human knowing of our ways, yet he trusted him.

I told him that his father is part of the Knights of Brotherhood.

Father became curious so he decided to come with me.

"I hear you are Knight Fullbuster, is this true?" his booming voice from behind me startled Gray.

He drops and kneels the way I taught him a year ago.

"Arise my son, I am just curious to know who has captured the heart of my lovely daughter." He lays a hand upon Gray's shoulder.

"Sire, I am most honored to meet you. I am Gray Fullbuster." His hand extends to father's forearm and father grips Gray's forearm back.

Since then, father has invited Gray over numerous times.

Father was overjoyed that I was spending time with both humans and sea creature alike.

I am now of age where I decide either to rule over the seas now at 17 or explore the human world for a year and then make the choice at 18.

"Gray, If your mother wouldn't mind having me at your house for a year, I would love to stay with you." I beam.

"She loves you, so I don't think she would mind." He takes me into his embrace.

It's been a year since I stayed with him.

I knew where my responsibilities lay.

I left without saying goodbye since I knew I could have him over.

"All hail Queen Juvia." they chant, my coronation coming to an end.

Grinning I bow to my people. It's amazing to see they all attended.

Even he made it.

Father placed a special spell on his necklace so it could let him transform to be here.

"So, Queen Juvia, I was thinking, is there a King anywhere?" he jokes.

"Actually there is" he frowns. "He has a dark gray tail with blue markings, midnight colored eyes, raven colored hair. He is actually very dear to me. If only I knew he would stay with me and help me rule the kingdom" I sigh.

"Though I mustn't ask that of him because it would be selfish to do so. I mean I have to take in consideration his feelings for his family and what not. Then there is the tradition that shall be broken -" he brushes his lips against mine and stops me from speaking any further.

His calloused fingertips caress my cheek, my hand wanders into his soft hair, and he brings me closer to him.

"Juvia, I love you. I would love to stay with you," he begins.

" and I have a plan in mind. I need you and your father to meet my family by the docks around 9, don't dress too elegantly." he presses his lips against mine again and I tug softly at the locks of blue hair in my hands.

Later that night father and I surfaced and walked out onto the smooth boulder right next to the wooden dock.

I climb over the fence after I help father get up. His suit is simple, black blazer, sea blue shirt, black tie, black pants, black suede shoes.

I on the other hand am wearing a flowing summer dress. A sweetheart neckline and no sleeves, the white washing into a deep dark blue.

I wear a white 3/4 sleeve cardigan on top with black gladiator sandals.

"Sweetie, did he mention anything else about what to do when we get here-" he was cut off by the lighting of small LED lights on the floor of the dock leading us to a table where they all stood around.

On the table was the meal for the night, in the center was a bouquet of beautiful indigo roses with white roses in the mix.

His mother next to his father and on his left is his sister and his brother next to her.

"King Lockser of the 7 seas," He kneels and gives the sign of respect as does his family like a ripple effect.

"Rise, all of you, you humble me." father muses.

He stays kneeling and looks up at him.

"Sir, I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage and your blessing." he claims.

"Son, you've had my blessing since I first met you. I knew this day would come but, I didn't think it would be so soon." he brushes his blue hair back.

"So, will you allow me to marry your daughter?" he asks.

"Juvia, what is your answer?" father turns to me.

I look down at him and his eyes meet mine, he produces a silver ring with a gem that looks as it were ice.

"Yes, I accept." I keep my composure as he slips the ring on my finger.

Gray's brother comes up from behind him with a bottle of champagne.

"This is a call for celebration your highness." he chuckles and pops the bottle open.


End file.
